Evil Sasuke
by Lizmun
Summary: Written too long ago to remember, I found this on one of my disks and thought what the hell. So, newly revised I bring to you one of my first fanfics to torture y'all with while I finish with my other fanfics. Enjoy! Buahahahahaha! coughs


Bad Service  
  
by Baka-chan and Liz-Munn!  
  
Two travelers walked silently through the misty-covered lands.   
Neither were natives of the area yet both traveled onward, seeking   
their destination with nonstop determination. Both sought a land, which   
from rumors spoken, told of a magical place full of sorcery and legend,   
desires and damnation. They sought... the cursed springs of Jusenkyou!  
  
One of the travelers stopped dramatically in his tracks. He was   
a tall figure, young, and had with him an elegant flow in his movement.   
His unruly brown hair mopped over half of his eyes and his garb was fitting   
for that in a Samurai movie. The bokken, resting lightly by his hip,  
did not hurt the image at all. With a slender, yet masculine hand, he   
daintily lifted up a main portion of his bangs and looked around, trying   
to see past the hellish mists. Unable to see beyond his elegant nose,   
he sighed beautifully and looked down at his companion. The companion,   
the second traveler, was a diminutive older man with a cat-like face,   
including the whiskers. His garb was more of that of a ninja, which   
exactly proclaimed his profession. What differentiated him from his   
samurai companion was instead of carrying a weapon, he instead carried   
an oversized back-pack.  
  
"Sasuke. Refresh my memory. Why is someone such as I, Kuno   
Tatewaki, the esteemed Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, of such high   
noble blood, walking in this Kami-forsaken swamp? I should instead   
be defeating that foul Saotome and freeing both my loves than stain   
my feet in this crude manner!?"  
  
"But isn't that why we're here, master Kuno? It was your own   
idea to come. Something about finding the source of Saotome's magic?"  
  
"Ah yes! T'was the fair Tendo Nabiki who hath told it to myne   
own being. It was she who hath told me that this.... "Jusenkyou"...   
was the source of Saotome's sorcery! Fear not Akane Tendo, Pig-tailed girl!   
For once I, Kuno Tatewaki, have vanquished this land from it's impurity,   
then you shall be slaves of that vile cur no longer. Thus you two shall   
be free to date me within your own free will! Ahahahaha! Lead on, Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke nodded, and ventured further, walking past his benefactor.   
The mists had yet to clear up through the valley, so within a few steps,   
the ninja was no longer in sight, annoying the samurai to great lengths.   
Kuno looked around, and beckoned his servant.  
  
"SASUKE! Come forth!....... SA-SU-KEEEE! Where is that..."  
  
"MASTEERRRRR...... *SPLASH*"  
  
The morning sunrise peeked out from beyond the cliffs, melting the   
mists' hold on the damp ground. Tatewaki paid no heed to the beauty   
before him and rushed toward the sound of his man-servant. He stopped   
abruptly in front of a large puddle and glared down at the splashing within   
the water.   
  
"Sasuke! This is no time for a swim! I order you to remove   
yourself from there!"  
  
The splashing stops and the area grows deathly quiet. Kuno was   
about to reprimand his servant once more when suddenly, something shot   
out from the swirling depths of the cursed spring, causing Kuno to draw out his   
bokken instinctively. He peered down at the emerging figure, stepping   
back from the massive black aura surrounding the mysterious form.  
  
"S-Sa... Sasuke?"  
  
Glowing red eyes were the only thing that responded.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH.............*"  
  
~~~~  
  
Ryouga Hibiki walked down the side of the road, hardly caring at   
the moment to where he was at the moment. Not like it mattered, "here"   
was never "there". There was never here, it always seemed to stay   
there while he was stuck here. Occasionally, he would get lucky and   
would reach somewhere, which was close to there, but then, he'd be back   
here again. Sighing in dismay, Ryouga shook his head to clear out that   
mumbled mass of confusion from his noggin. Just as he was to turn a   
random corner, he felt the hairs from the back of his neck stand upright,   
tingling. Someone was watching him. With steadiness and the utmost   
discretion, he reached behind his head and pulled out his umbrella.   
This "feeling" was promising trouble, so he was ready for an attack.  
  
"Show yourself!" He called out to the nothingness.  
  
Silence was his answer, but it contained a large amount of mirth   
in the response.  
  
"Grrr.. What do you want"  
  
This time a chuckle was his only response.  
  
"Laugh at me? How Dare you! Show yourself coward!"  
  
A black blur skimmed in front of him, causing Ryouga to tighten   
the grip on his weapon. Having sensed something approaching from behind, he   
twists around and swung his weapon at the "feeling". Grinning in appreciation   
as he felt the pressure of an impact. The chuckle heard earlier emerged   
again, dripping in contempt. The laughter rang sharply in the Lost boy's ears,   
giving the sound of screeching nails on a chalkboard. Ryouga looked toward the   
laughing form, in disgust. Not letting his guard down one bit, he approached   
the dark figure cautiously. Ryouga stepped back as the form snapped it's "face"   
and smiled at the "Lost boy", eyes glowing bright red.  
A demon, Ryouga concluded. Yet, something was highly familiar about this   
creature from hell. Something within it's beady, red eyes struck a cord, itching   
Ryouga's memory to recall where he had seen such eyes before. His eyes widened as   
a name comes forth. He looked at the monster with disbelief and confusion.  
  
"Y-y-YOU?!?!"  
  
*Splash*  
  
"BWEEE!!"  
  
The dark figure placed down the used bucket and plucked the   
piglet from the ground, stuffing the animal into a canvas sack.   
  
"Hehehe. Now... to finish this!"  
  
With that, the figure bound it's way, via roof-tops, heading   
toward a place all to familiar... The Tendo Dojo.  
  
~~~~  
  
Akane sat fuming on the back porch of her home, still irritated   
over the past event. She had just recently punted Ranma airborne for his   
inconsiderateness. Growling under her breath, she could still recall the   
situation that occurred just a few moments before, thus causing her to   
infuriate herself even further.  
  
"Ranma no baka! I'll show him who punches like a girl! Hmph"  
  
Although Akane was indeed a girl, confirming that the above   
statement to be true, she considered herself a pretty decent martial artist,   
not just some prissy, non fighter. She understood the fact that her skills   
did not reach the level her fellow martial artists of this town, but she had   
always been amazed on how she continuously managed to get past Ranma's   
defenses, sending him in a world of hurt. Still, in light of all this, she knew   
perfectly well that her skills were not to that particular level where one could   
easily pick up ki signatures within the area, which was why she was surprised   
as heck when she felt something ominous approaching. Akane stood instantly,   
ready for a fight. The feeling was approaching rapidly, heading toward the   
back wall to her home.... coming closer.   
  
"Mistress Akane?"  
  
"What? Oh! Why hello Sasuke!"  
  
The feeling had disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared,   
although not totally. Seeing as it was only Kuno's servant, she dropped her   
battle stance and sat down again, heaving out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"You'll see.. If it's not too much to ask, may I have some   
tea?" He replied with a smirk.  
  
"Huh? Oh.. sure." Akane stood back up and headed toward the   
kitchen, only to bring out a thermos moments later. She would have made   
the tea herself, but on her last attempt to do so, the number of cups, kettles,   
and floor boards had deteriorated very quickly.   
  
"Here you go." she smiled, as she gave the said thermos to   
the ninja. "Did Kuno kick you out again? Is that why you're here?"  
  
Sasuke only smiled in response. He then pulled out a bag from   
behind his backside and turned it over, dropping the contents onto the   
ground. The black piglet shook off the stars rotating around his head,   
and looked around in disorientation.  
  
"P-CHAN!"  
  
The call seemed to snap the pig from his daze and he gazed up   
at Akane, standing right in front of him. He sprung happily toward her,   
but was stopped abruptly as some object interfered within his path. It was   
him! The one with the evil aura. The servant to that idiot Kuno. P-chan   
hunches it's back, looking very threatening (-ly cute). Sasuke merely   
smiled down upon the piglet and chuckled wickedly as he tilted an object   
over his head. Ryouga blinked at the object and widened his eyes as he   
noticed steam coming from the flask. Fearing what was to happen, he   
scrambles to scatter away, but it had been too late. The water splashes all   
over Ryouga's head, triggering the reversal of his given curse. What was   
before a cute, black-piglet, with a yellow and black bandanna tied around   
it's neck, was now a stark naked boy, wearing a yellow and black bandanna  
over it's head.  
  
"!!!!!!!!" Was Akane's first response.  
  
Ryouga, humiliated beyond belief, bound over the Tendo wall,   
tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"P-p-P-chan.... Ryouga??"  
  
Akane was confused beyond belief. P-chan was Ryouga!? Ryouga   
was P-Chan! Akane, hardly one to freely express her emotions, was confused   
as to how to react to this new situation. Her mind, when encountered with   
something like confusion, directed her state of mind to an emotion that was   
all to familiar with her; ANGER!  
  
"AAARRGGHH! THAT PERVERT!  
  
Sasuke chuckled at Akane blazing blue aura. With a wink and a   
smirk, he faded into the shadows, leaving Akane to scorch anything   
within a 500 ft. radius from her blazing aura.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ranma was pursuing after the maddened Sasuke. He had seen what   
the once- humble- ninja- turned- mental- nutcase had done back in the dojo.  
  
*Feh, so the jerk's finally snapped from hanging around Kuno and   
Kodachi too much! Ryouga had it coming, but still, I feel sorry for the poor   
guy.. hope the idiot's all right.*  
  
Ranma turned a corner, and felt the black-aura nearby. The possessed   
ninja knew it had been followed, perhaps which was why it led the martial artist   
towards a dead end. Ranma turned as he felt the aura from behind. There, he   
saw two dark-red eyes glaring back at him. The eyes silently moved closer,   
away from the shadows. The moonlight revealed it to be Sasuke, smiling with a   
maniacal grin.  
  
"What's with you, man? Have you gone crazy?"  
  
"Crazy?" the ninja answered with a slight twitch in it's eye. "No, master   
Saotome! Evil has no time for madness!"   
  
"What the Hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Farewell, Master Saotome!"  
  
Sasuke pulled out a mass amount of darts from his garb.   
Ranma, ready to dodge, awaited the oncoming attack, but it never came.   
Sasuke was now laying mysteriously on the ground, pinkie, thumb and index   
fingers extended from both hands. Ranma blinked upwards and toward the shadows   
as a bokken emerges from the darkness, followed by a figure well known to him.   
  
"K-KUNO?!?!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Akane was still enraged.. but had calmed down considerably   
enough to be within a ten foot radius and not get scorched. She was glaring   
holes at Ranma, promising a new world of excruciating pain for keeping   
secrets from her. Ranma, on the other hand, was as far away from her as   
physically possible, yet still within the room. Kuno, as well, was sitting in a   
considerable distance away from Akane, but not as far as Ranma. To his side, lay   
Sasuke, unconscious, chained, duct-taped, and tied inside a canvas sack.  
  
"Let me guess this straight," began Ranma, "You guys were in   
Jusenkyou?"  
  
Kuno crossed his arms, shut his eyes, and nodding. Sasuke,   
still lay unconscious.  
  
"We were on a quest, to find the cursed springs to rid of your   
power over the Pig (Akane twitched)-tailed girl and Akane Tendo, when   
Sasuke fell into one of the cursed springs and...."  
  
~~~~  
"S-Sa.... Sasuke?"  
  
The guide, hearing a commotion within the springs, departed from   
his cabin and sighed heavily to himself. Perhaps it'd be best if he charged   
admission? There did seem to be an increase of visitors as of late. He   
approached the peculiarly-dressed man, and glimpsed down into the spring.  
  
"Oh.. poor customer! He fall into spring of drowned villain!   
Tragic tale of villain who drown in spring, nine-hundred year ago! Now   
whoever fall in spring become villain of story!"  
  
"But that spring only three feet deep!" Tatewaki protested!  
  
"Is why so tragic! Very embarrassing!"  
  
Sasuke crawled out of the spring, and gazed up at his once   
master. He smiled mischievously, eyes glowing red as he crawled,   
approaching Kuno. With nary a moment's noticed he lounged at the   
samurai and... bit him in the calf!  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH.............*"  
  
~~~~  
Ranma and Akane picked themselves up slowly from their facefaults.   
Akane turned and smacked the Kendoist with her mallet, while Ranma used   
a chair, to send Kuno into temporarily unconsciousness. After a bit of waiting,   
both Kuno and Sasuke awaken from their involuntary slumber. Ranma,   
rapidly pulled out a kettle from thin air, and poured it on the mad-ninja.   
  
Sasuke blinked, the red tint disappearing completely from his eyes.   
He whirled his head around like a sparrow, confusion etched on his face.  
  
"What? Oh! I'm back! I've had this terrible dream.. You were   
there, Master Kuno, and You, Master Saotome, and You as well, Mistress   
Akane! Oh there's no place like... URK*"  
  
Akane pulled back her mallet from the ninja's head, and ploped   
back down at her seat.  
  
Kuno, heaving a exhausted sigh, pulled himself up, and grabed   
the once-again-unconscious Sasuke by the scruff and bowed slightly   
at Akane's direction.  
  
"Fear not, dear Akane.. for once I know how to cure this   
madness from Sasuke person, shall I learn then the secret to vanquish the   
hold Saotome placed upon you and the Pig-tailed girl. Farwell!"  
  
The two teens watched as the noble kendoist stepped out of the   
front gates, and journeyed down the road.  
  
"That jerk'll never figure it out, will he." Ranma sighed.  
  
The figure disappeared beyond the hill, moments later, a splash   
was heard and...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH.............*"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja ne! (Stop this Crazy thing!)  
Evil Kasumi  
*~"She's really a very sweet girl. She's just a violent  
maniac!"~*  
  
"If Everyone jumped off a cliff, I'd wait till I was last in  
line. Then, the fall won't be so steep and so hard."- me  
  
http://members.nbci.com/GodsEvilSis  
**COR's Keeper of the Heituenniichuan**  



End file.
